


Undress To Impress

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which some asshole tries to steal dean's car but ends up stealing his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was just not Dean’s day. First, he woke up with a huge ass headache and only made it worse by slipping on the soap in the shower and probably giving himself a minor concussion. After that he walked downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal before going to school but of course, all the fucking Cocoa Puffs were gone. Dean reminded himself to slap that bitch face off Sammy as soon as he got home. Now he was finally at school but somehow his calculus homework managed to slip out of his backpack and into the blackhole of trash in his backseat. “CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?” he screamed at the empty parking lot. With a frustrated sigh he climbed into the back seat and started rifling through the garbage, hoping that the homework was even in the car. He pushed past half eaten doughnuts and crumpled up papers until he saw what he’d been looking for. He triumphantly whispered “FUCK YES!” to himself and grabbed the sheet. He was about to crawl out of the uncomfortable position he had somehow gotten himself into until he heard the drivers side door slam and someone turn the engine on. Deans eyes went wide and he froze in place. _Holy shit. Someone’s jacking my car._ He hastily poked his head up to look over the back seat to get a peek at the driver. There was a guy with dark hair sitting in the drivers seat. He looked like he was maybe 17 and he was dressed in a black sweatshirt and ripped jeans. Dean guessed he was probably a student at the high school too. Still silent, Dean quickly ducked back into the back seat. _Think Dean, think. I think I could probably take him but if he’s brave enough to steal a fucking car he probably carries a weapon. Shit, what if he has a gun?_ Dean ends up making a really stupid plan that’ll probably get him killed but theres no way in hell that Dean Winchester is letting himself and his Impala get kidnapped.

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean says like a smart ass when he pops his head up from the back. The guy in the front seat jumps and quickly spins around. His face is pale and he looks as if he’s seen a ghost. Dean notices that he has large dark blue eyes and a light dust of stubble around his mouth.

“Y-You’re not supposed to be here.” the guy says in an unsteady voice.

“I’m not supposed to be here? In my own car?” Dean tries to reply casually and the guy gives him a funny look.

“Aren't you scared of me? I’m stealing your car. You should be terrified right now.” the guy snaps. Dean cocks his head at the uncertainty of the strangers voice.

“Well, what are you gonna do? Kill me?” Dean questions and the guy gives him another strange look. “No, I would never-” he starts but cuts himself off when he see’s Dean visibly start to relax. “Y’know, you’re not taking this car.” Dean says nonchalantly. The strangers eyes widen and he looks at Dean with disbelief. _This guy looks harmless. One of his buddies probably dared him to steal a car or some shit._ Dean thinks to himself.

“Why don't you just step out of the car and we’ll both be on our ways?” Dean suggests and all the guy does is continue to stare at him in bewilderment.

“Here, I’ll go first. But I got my eye on you.” Dean warns as he climbs out of the back seat and stands on the pavement with his hands raised above his head. The guy carefully watches Dean get out and to Deans amazement, he gets out too. “Awesome. Now if you’ll just be on your way and not try to pull something like this again I won’t call the cops.” Dean says smoothly, and the guy shocks Dean again when he stretches his hand out for a handshake.

“I-I’m really sorry this had to happen. It’s a long story and- yeah. I’m Castiel.” he says nervously. Dean takes his hand gives Castiel a strong handshake. “Dean. Dean Winchester.” he says and smiles. “I knew you weren't into stealing my baby here when you didn't try to knock me out or some shit. And thank you for not doing that by the way.” Castiel looks down at his sneakers for a second and glances at Dean. “Why are you thanking me? I could’ve been some total psycho." he says carefully.

“But I knew you weren't because honestly dude, you look like you wouldn't hurt a fly.” Dean laughs and Castiel continues to stare at Dean with a _that's not funny_ look. _Damn, is this guy getting bitch face lessons from Sammy?_ Dean thinks.

“So, uh, do you go to school here? I don't think I’ve ever seen you around before.” Dean says casually because hell, talking to some guy that tried to steal his car is a hell of alot better than sitting in Biology.

“Um yeah. I’m a junior. You?” Castiel says as he drops his hands to his sides. “Same here.” Dean says as he grins at Castiel. Castiel gives an awkward half smile back and he raises his hand to brush it through his hair nervously. _This kid’s really got some confidence issues_. Dean notes.

“Well, uh we better get heading to class?” Castiel offers. “You're right. Well I guess I’ll see ya around Cas. And no more stealing cars.” Dean jokes as he walks towards the building. Cas stares at Dean walking away for a moment before he shouts “Hey Dean? Did you just call me ‘Cas’?” Dean turns around and grins at him. “Castiel’s too long. Cas is just right.” he says and winks. Castiel watches Dean glide inside and all he can think about right now is how the fuck Dean can smile that much without pulling a cheek muscle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

also on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9021108/1/Undress-To-Impress), [LJ](http://winsexster.livejournal.com/548.html), [Wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/12413255-undress-to-impress)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some asshole tries to steal dean's car but ends up stealing his heart.

“It was so fucking weird Jo.” Dean whispers to his best friend Jo who’s sitting right next to him tapping her pencil on the desk distractingly. Dean grabs the pencil quickly and glares at her. “Are you even listening?”  
  
“Yes, Dean. You’ve only told me a billion times today.” she said, obviously annoyed.  
  
“I mean seriously though, who does that? And even after we were all cool he still kept staring at me with those huge fucking eyes!” Dean says and shivers. Those damn eyes. They were kinda creepy but also kinda... hot?  
  
“Sounds like you’ve got a crush.” Jo comments smugly. Dean whips around to face her fully.  
  
“I do not! And you’re just jealous because you like him but he won't even give you the time of day.” Dean snaps defensively. Jo’s face falls and she turns around and puts her back to him.  
  
“Jo I’m sorry, I-” Deans starts.  
  
“Save it Winchester. I don’t need your pity.” she says dully as she grabs her backpacks and leaves the room quickly. Dean groans and brings his hands to his face.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Castiel was taking his history book out of his locker when suddenly he heard a surprised shriek and something colliding with the locker behind him. He turned around and saw a girl with curly blonde hair crumpled on the ground. He raced over to her and helped her up immediately.  
  
“Jeez, are you ok? That sounded like it hurt.” Castiel said carefully while holding onto her arm to steady her. The girl looked up at him and blushed.  
  
“Yeah I'm fine. I don’t remember those lockers being there...” she mumbles and pulls her arm out of Cas’s grip. She stumbles forward and is barely able to catch herself.  
  
“Let me help to the nurses office. I’m Castiel by the way.” Castiel says but she shakes her head.  
  
“I know who you are. And thanks, but no thanks.” she says again and turns around to walk away.  
  
“Wait, aren't you going to tell me your name at least?” Castiel calls after her and she stops in her tracks. She turns around and her face is beet red. She narrows her eyes at Castiel and asks “Why do you care? If I hadn’t of just fucked up my face you probably wouldn’t have given me the time of day.” shes says grimly and storms off. Cas, who is utterly confused, watches her march through and hall and out the double doors. He sighs and leans against the lockers, thanking the universe that he’s gay.

**********************************************  
  
After class Dean bolts out of the room to go look for Jo. He turns the corner and jogs to her locker and that’s when he spots Ole’ Blue Eyes. Castiel apparently sees him coming too because he quickly changes directions and drops his eyes to the floor.  
  
“Cas! Have you seen Jo? Blonde hair, brown eyes?” He says when he blocks Cas from running away. Cas shakes his head and tries to move past Dean.  
  
“Hey, what's the rush?” Dean teases.  
  
“Why do you still talk to me? Wasn't that back in the parking lot a one time thing? Shouldn't it be really awkward for us to be talking considering I tried to steal your car?” Cas blurts. Dean loses the floppy grin and Cas watches as his eyebrows knit together.  
  
“Cas, you're acting like we had a one night stand or something. Do you really think that me talking to you was a one time thing? Is that really what you think of yourself?” Dean questions softly.  
  
“Well thats what its usually been like with people like you...” Cas says quickly.  
  
“People like me? What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean says protectively.  
  
“It means that you’re popular and I’m not. I’m just the nerdy guy who does things like steal cars to get people to like him, to think that he’s _cool_. Are we done here?” Castiel snaps. Dean’s face lights up with shock but he doesn't say anything. He just moves to the side to let Castiel pass. Cas starts walking when suddenly Dean grabs his wrist. Cas is about to yank it away (because wow he just totally embarrassed himself in front of the most popular guy in school and the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself again because honestly, Castiel has no filter and he knows it) but he feels something tickle the inside of his palm. He looks down to see Dean scribbling in his palm with a sharpie. Dean finishes without saying a word. He drops Castiel's hand and walks away. Castiel is completely confused until he looks down into his hand and reads _“You’re not a loser. And this isn’t a one time thing. Text me sometime. 715-531-1200”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress so a new chapter will be posted every weekend! (The phone number I used in this chapter is to the local Jimmy Johns in my town btw so no private phone numbers were used haha)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so I will be adding a new chapter once a week as I am very busy with school. Thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated! :)


End file.
